


Break Time

by schmegu



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmegu/pseuds/schmegu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza goes to find something for lunch during her break, and ends up finding someone that wets her appetite a little more...</p>
<p>In which Riza lets down her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

Two weeks had passed since Roy released himself from the hospital, Riza realized one day as she sat at her desk, filling out paperwork for the Colonel to sign. She was the only one in the room, but that was okay. Everyone else was actually on their scheduled break. For once.

Havoc, Breda, and Falman decided to drag Furey out to a nearby pub, and were combining their break time with their lunch hour. Riza decided not to go there for lunch because of that. In fact, she just decided to stay where she was for her break and her lunch. But, of course, she didn't know where the Colonel had run off to.

Not that it bothered her in the slightest. The further that man stayed away from her, the better. Those words Nana had said to her had been running through her head since she had said them, and Riza couldn't help but to remember them every single time she saw Roy.

"What I wanna know is why you just won't tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Riza muttered angrily at the papers. "There's NOTHING to tell him. He's my superior officer who I vowed to protect. He promised my father to take care of me. Nothing more…"

Her stomach growled, alerting the lieutenant to her need for food. Sighing, she stood up, straightened her desk, and headed towards the break room to see what was in there for food.

Of course, the door was closed, and the room was silent. With the room's usual frequenters somewhere else, it was only to be expected. However, the sight that met Riza's eyes when she walked in wasn't.

In the break room, there was a couch that was placed against the far wall of the room, so that the soldiers would have a place to sit and chat while enjoying their break. A few armchairs were placed opposite it, with a coffee table in the middle. Against the wall the door was on was a long counter, covered with kettles, pots, pans, plates, bowls, and an assortment of silverware. Cupboards above this counter held food and drinks. In the middle of the counter were a stove, oven, and a sink. Towels and potholders, and other cooking utensils were in drawers all along the counter. Someone had left a mug of coffee sitting next to a toaster where toast was sitting in – a forgotten breakfast.

But Riza didn't notice any of that.

Roy – Colonel Roy Mustang – was asleep on that couch. His blue jacket was carelessly tossed on to one of the armchairs, but his boots were still on. His knees were bent as he lay there, his feet resting against one of the arms of the couch. She couldn't believe it. There he was…asleep…and the lieutenant couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him. He just looked so…peaceful. Quietly, she closed the door behind her, not making a sound, as she continued to just watch him. The hand resting on his chest slowly slid off, falling to his side and hanging off of the couch. His fingers just barely missed the floor as he stirred ever so slightly.

Suddenly, though she was unsure as to why, the strangest urge came over Riza. Try as she might, she just couldn't shake it, and after a few minutes of fighting with herself, she allowed herself to break uniform. Carefully, she walked over to the couch and took off her jacket, placing it neatly on the arm of the same chair Roy had thrown his on. After only a moment's hesitation, she gently climbed over his right leg, lying on top of him and between both of his legs. Her feet hung over one of the arms, and her arms seemed to wrap themselves around him. She rested her head on his warm chest, and she smiled as she heard his heartbeat in her ear. Her eyes slipped closed as she breathed in his scent, and she felt her breathing even out…

"Now this is definitely something I wasn't expecting to wake up to," a sleepy, masculine voice chuckled softly.

Riza stirred, confused for a moment as to where she was. Her eyes popped open in shock as she completely woke up, realizing with a start the position she was in. As though Roy was suddenly on fire, she tried to jump up and get away, but there was suddenly a warm arm wrapped around her, fitting perfectly on the small of her back, as though it was meant to be there.

"S-sir!" She stammered, propped up on her hands, a blush on her face. "This is totally inappropriate of me! I'll just lea-!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Roy rolled over on to his side, causing Riza to slide off of him and end up between him and the back of the couch, with her back against the furniture. Roy was facing her, and with a sleepy version of his usual smirk, he adjusted his arm around her waist, and closed his eyes.

"Sir... ROY!" she half-shouted, not caring that she used his first name. This definitely couldn't be happening.

He didn't reply.

"Oh come on. You aren't asleep, I can tell," she wriggled around in his arms.

A little smile appeared on the colonel's face. Riza scowled as she felt his chest stiffen as if he was trying to stifle a laugh. Riza tried to get out of his hug but to no avail as Roy gently held on tighter.

"If that's how you are going to be," Riza said. She twisted her body around until she finally had herself positioned where she could face the couch and not her superior. More important than not seeing her superior was her superior not seeing her! She could tell that her face was as red as a cherry and she could feel her body temperature rising every minute he held on to her. She took in a deep breath and shut her eyes. It was a calming technique she learned during training. It was a way to keep from showing the enemy your weakness.

It was too late though. She shot her eyes open in surprise when she felt something rub against her through her pocket. Her whole body jumped and she realized that only one hand was around her now. The other had freely wondered into her pocket. She ignored him, only to have him do the same thing again.

"Roy!" Riza whispered, almost angrily. She rolled over to stop him, figuring that he'd have to take his hand out of the pocket or get it squished.

He moved it.

"I see you're talking to me again…Riza," he said, grinning.

The lieutenant glared at him, and shut her eyes, so she didn't have to look at him. She knew that she could easily end this by getting up and leaving. Go back to the paperwork sitting on her desk, just waiting to be filled out. But for some reason…this room…here with Roy…just seemed like the better place to be.

Suddenly, she jumped again as Roy's hand casually brushed against her thigh as it went to go brush some hair out of his face. At the same time she jumped, her legs moved, and he ever-so-casually stuck one of his legs in between, bringing them just that little bit closer.

Despite her body feeling as if it was set on fire, she froze. 'What are we doing?' she thought. A pleasing chill traveled up her back as she felt another brush against her thigh. This time her mind went blank. Before she could stop herself she returned the gesture to the man laying just inches away.

His body twitched and a childish grin traveled from ear to ear on Roy's face. He let his fingers tiptoe towards Riza's waist. She jumped again, moving closer to colonel. He opened his eyes and looked at the girl. Whether she wanted to or not, she was smiling and almost laughing. He lowered his head to the point where his mouth nearly touched her ear. "Tag... you're it."

The soldier was stunned at how her inhibitions seemed to disappear. Her right arm dug its way under his side where it met her other arm behind his back. All ten of her fingers tapped one by one as if she was playing the piano. A chuckle escaped his lips and his body moved closer as if he was being pulled in.

She finally completely relaxed as she felt his heart beat against her chest. It was just a tad bit slower than hers was. She almost didn't realize that they were so close that their hips were touching. But she did and once again a rush of heat came over her. This time she embraced it. How could she stop now?

Riza moved her hips forward as she felt Roy's hand run down the back of her thigh, and he moved his towards her, matching her actions perfectly. "This is so not fair." She muttered.

Roy laughed. "What isn't, exactly?"

"You won because you didn't warn me," she said with a pout. "But when I was 'It', you had full warning, and so you didn't jump."

"Oh, so you think you won't jump, is that it?" Roy said smugly.

"That's right," she said, nodding.

"I don't think you can do it," he said with a chuckle.

Riza shot him a glare before unwrapping her arms and turning back to face the furniture. It seemed to appreciate her more, anyways.

"Aw, c'mon now, Lieutenant. That's so not fair," Roy said, sounding as though he was trying to keep a straight face.

Riza remained silent.

"Fine," Roy said. "Here's your challenge. Let's see you complete it. You have been warned."

She turned around – out of respect – but refused to move any closer then she had to. She was determined to win this…. Which, it seemed she was doing.

Roy didn't sound as though he agreed. "You think I'm gonna let you win this, Riza?" he whispered, flashing her a grin. "Then you are sadly mistaken."

Before she could even register the threat, his hand traced the inside of her thigh, up towards her pelvis. The shivers that ran down her spine were so intense, that as she grabbed his shoulders, their legs intertwining as she pulled herself towards him, she let out a moan, which was cut off by a kiss.

It was entrancing. As soon as their lips touched, electricity sparked through their bodies. Roy held Riza tenderly yet firmly. A moan of pleasure escaped through their kissing lips.

'How did we get here?' the first lieutenant though to herself. She pulled away from the kiss. "I..." she began.

He raised his head and kissed her again then lay his head back on the sofa. "Looks like you won."

She gave him a sly smile. "Not yet." She pulled back her arms and lay them on his chest. Slowly she began to undo each button, making sure that each time the back of her fingers would touch his skin. She pulled his shirt from its tucked position and undid the last buttons. Sliding her hands up, she kissed his chest softly. She let out a sigh as she rested her head right over his heart, listenin intently like a child listening to the sea inside of a seashell.

Roy brushed the hair from her face. "May I?" he simply asked gesturing to her tightly bound hair. She slightly nodded in reply. Soon enough, her long blonde fell over her shoulders and tumbled over Roy's bare skin. Stroking her hair, his hands moved down her back. He began to pull up the shirt that was like an armor in every way.

Riza sat up and allowed Roy to take off her shirt. They both felt the goose bumps on form her on her skin. She just came her to get something to eat; she didn't think he would wet her appetite this much. She kissed him once, twice, again. She wanted all of him. Just the same, he wanted all of her. Neither knew when this feeling appeared but it didn't matter.

Suddenly there came clicks. Both soldiers quickly turned their heads to the door. The doorknob was turning.

"It's stuck," came a voice from the other side of the door. It was Breda's.

"Oh no!" Riza whispered intensely. She leaped up. Her leg was caught between Roy's and she fell off the sofa and onto the floor with a thud.

"Calm down," Roy said.

"I can't!" She grabbed her shirt and put it on. "My inhibitions are back!"

Roy looked at her as he buttoned up his shirt. Then he began to laugh.

"What?" Riza looked down. In confusion and haste, she put had put her shirt on backwards. Embarrassed, she quickly put on her jacket.

Another voice came from the other side of the door. "Here, let me try..." This time, it was Jean.

"I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have...," she mumbled incoherently.

Roy got up and placed his hand on her shoulders. "Sorry? For what?" Before she could answer, he kissed her one last time.

The door creaked open and Jean walked in triumphantly. "See, just a little man power did the trick."

Breda rolled her eyes. Then he saw that two people were inside the room, standing side by side, looking at them. "Colonel... Second Lieutenant." He stood attention and Jean followed suit.

Roy turned to Riza. "So that should be our strategy. If you want to revise it, we can talk about it later."

Riza stared at him for a moment. Her eyes widened and she picked up from his lead. Clearing her throat she began, "Right. Well, I'm not sure about later. I have so much work to do and... we can't get too carried away with these new strategies."

"Well, the choice is yours. I, for one, think these new strategies will work anytime, anywhere."

Riza caught herself before she blushed. And like the soldier she is, she marched off right between the two who had intruded just moments ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story when I first got into Fullmetal Alchemist, and decided that Roy and Riza really needed to just get to it. I've edited it since then, and still think it's pretty decent, but it's also still pretty un-beta-ed. Still, thought it was something I could post as my first story here on AO3!


End file.
